


The Skyfall Time

by mariaswrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hunger Games, Lavender Brown Lives, POV Hermione Granger, Revolution, Sexual Content, Smut, Supportive Ron Weasley, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaswrites/pseuds/mariaswrites
Summary: Hermione Granger & Draco MalfoyAfter the Dark Lord won the Second Wizard's War, he divided the population of England into several Districts. Hermione Granger and the rest of the former members of the Order of Phoenix are in the last - forgotten- District. Will they be able to achieve a revolution through a few coincidences, elaborate plans, and great luck?Let's found out together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter one

**_ Chapter one  
The Game _ **

_1st May , 2002_

When did we fail? Why have we failed? And above all, what have we failed at? Was it another horcrux we didn't know about? Was it Harry's belief that with light magic we could defeat the Dark Lord? Or was the prophecy fulfilled, but not how we had imagined?

The questions Hermione has been asking herself every night in her head for four years straight. Four years since she lost the war, her freedom, her family and her life.

**-*-**

"Hey Ginny, I didn't find many. Will that be enough for the pie?" Hermione asked as she entered the damp old house in Seventh District with a half-full cup of blueberries. "Let me see. Yeah, I'm sure that'll do." Ginny took a cup of blueberries and put them on the table beside the bowl. "Hermione, darling!" Molly Weasley smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

A hug from Molly was always the most beautiful thing of the day. It was full of hope and joy, and motherly love that Hermione hadn't felt in so long. "Molly, are you here to help Ginny bake?" Hermione smiled in Molly's grip. "Of course, my daughter can't even make tea without my help. She's still my little girl." smiled Mrs. Weasley and kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Mom, that's not true!" Ginny said. "Of course it isn't."Molly laughed, winked at Hermione, and went to wash the blueberries. "I missed your mother." Hermione sat down on a chair at the small, old dining table she and Ginny had in their cottage and watched Ginny stir the pie dough beside her. "She and Dad would have had their anniversary last week. It was hard for her. George tells me she hasn't left her room all week." Ginny explained with a sad look.

Hermione wasn't much of a comforter; after the war, she'd lost all the faith it took to comfort someone.

"I know you miss him. You have any right to be sad." Hermione put her hand on Ginny's and squeezed it tightly.

"We're back," came a voice from the doorway. Ginny wiped the tear on her cheek with her other hand and smiled one last grateful smile at Hermione.

"Mommy! Look what I caught." came a child's voice. "Show me, sweetheart" Ginny took her son in her arms. "Uncle Ron showed me how to hunt a rabbit without magic."Little James Potter-Weasley was showing his mother the corpse of a rabbit. Ron and Ginny tried to teach little James a life without magic, if the Dark Lord chose to take magic out of his life altogether, as a final revenge on Harry.

Ginny looked a little disgusted but still smiling. "Come on, James, we'll skin him outside and your mother will make him for you for dinner. What do you say?" Ron suggested when he came into the room.

"Hello, honey."He came to the chair where Hermione was sitting, put his hand on her shoulder, and kissed her hair. "Hi."She smiled back and put her hand on his. "Yaas," said the youngest Weasley, writhing out of his mother's embrace and running out with the rabbit in his hand.

When he and Ron left, Ginny slumped in the chair next to Hermione. And she started crying. Hermione immediately embraced her, and Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. "What if I get picked tomorrow, Hermione?" she stammered. "James needs a mother, he's already lost his father. I can't allow it. Or, -or what if they pick George or Ron? Mom would go crazy." she went on in her black thoughts "She could never get over another death in our family." Ginny sobbed on Hermione's shoulder.

'Hermione, I'm scared,' said Ginny, after a moment of crying she lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and looking into her eyes. And she wasn't the only one who was afraid. Hermione's fear of losing another loved one was eating away at her from within.

"Hermione, you must promise me something." Ginny looked into her eyes with a serious expression. "Promise me if I get picked tomorrow. I'm begging you to take care of James. If I-- If I died there, my mom wouldn't even be able to look at him." said Ginny. Hermione had a few thoughts in her head. 

_"Don't worry, Ginny, they won't pick you_."Or. " _Ginny, you're not going to die. You're strong, you could survive in there."_ Or " _That's not true, your mom loves James_ " She knew the only thing she could do was grant her wish.

"I promise Ginny," she said, looking into her best friend's eyes and gripping her tightly.

Tomorrow, each from the 7 District could lose more than one loved person

**-*-**

_May 2nd, 2002_

Hermione walked into their small bathroom. Using her wand, with which she could do only a few simple spells, she allowed water to flow into an old, peeling tub. When the water was halfway in, she sat in, bent her legs so that her thighs touched her chest, and laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes. Today is the day they lost the war. The day her best friend died. And the day the world learns the names of not twelve Players, but for the first time in four years, fourteen Players. And one of them might be herself.

**-*-**

She went in a group with all the residents of the Seventh District, aged between 16 and 30. Beside her, Ginny walked quietly, head down, a tear on her cheek. As they approached the square, Hermione looked up to see the stage. A tall woman in her forties, with white hair, a beautiful purple knee-length dress, and exaggerated makeup, stood at the centre of the stage, wand in hand. She was from Capitol. Beside her, stood two Death Eaters, masked. One of them had dark, curly hair almost like Harry's, the other had a platinum blond. Hermione didn't have to think for a moment about who was standing in front of her on the stage.

Her heart quickened, her head began to spin, her legs seemed about to betray her, and her pulse was faster than it had ever been. She felt Ginny grab her hand, probably must have noticed Hermione's body language, but she couldn't have known the reason Hermione's body had to react like this. No one knew except two people on different sides.

"Citizens of the Seventh District! Today is your fateful day . . ." began the woman in the purple dress. "...Two Players will be chosen from your District today. To repay the debt for the betrayal they have shown to the Dark Lord...." The unpleasantly false-smiling woman went on with her speech, Hermione'll probably call her a _masquerade_. Everyone around her listened carefully to the "masquerade," but Hermione could not hear her.

There was only one thing she could sense, and that was his eyes. His grey, almost silvery, eyes that looked almost dead. She always loved his eyes, more than anything. She could look into them all night until they were gone from her life again.

"Let me choose your Players." That line brought Hermione back to reality. She watched as the woman, a masquerade, approached a cup similar to the one Professor Dumbledore had used when selecting the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. Then _he_ , too, stepped forward and waved his wand. Hermione felt Ginny's rapid breathing next to her, grabbed her hand quickly and squeezed it tightly. "A man's player, for Seven District is..." She inhaled enthusiastically, and then the paper flew out of the cup into his hands, he read it quickly, and handed it to the woman.

"Ronald Weasley"

Hermione froze, her eyes fixed on the Death Eater, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Noooo. No, that's my son." came Molly's voice in the audience. "That's my son-you can't. He's my boy-" Then her voice faded, and there was only loud sobbing. Hermione took a deep breath, looked at her friend beside her, who had just lost her brother and knew what she has to do.

"And the Girl Player, for this District is..." The blond Death Eater repeated his moves. He waved his wand, a piece of paper flew out of his cup, read it, but this time he didn't give it to the masquerade. Instead, he looked in Hermione direction for a moment. He made eye contact for a few seconds and passed a piece of paper with his name on it

"... Ginevra Weasley"

Hermione froze -again. No, that can't happen. She looked beside her, at the mother of the child she had promised to take care of. Ginny stared into the eyes of Death Eater, who looked so much like Harry. She swallowed hard, breathing deeply, her hands trembling, tears streaming down her face. Hermione couldn't let that happen, couldn't let her lose her best friend. To lose her sister

"I volunteer." Hermione cried.

"I'm going in her place."She stepped out of line and looked the woman straight in the eye.

The women with white hair looked side by side at the Death Eaters. The dark-haired one nodded in agreement, but the other remained standing.

"So be it. Please let the players come forward." She challenged them, and Ron and Hermione took the stage. Hermione looked into the crowd and found Ginny's face in it. _'Thank you,'_ whispered Ginny, looking after her into the audience, at Molly who was holding her grandchild in her arms.

"I present to you, Seven District Players,' said the presenter of the charade, raising her hand and Ron's in the air beside her.

"Not Hermione. We're not giving them!" An unpleasant silence, broken by male voices from the audience.

"That's right, this is shit." shouted another voice. The woman standing in the centre of the Players looked around uncertainly. "Get them!" came the voice of her Death Eater. "And drag these two to the train." he gave orders to the other Death Eaters standing nearby.

"No, Ginny! No Let me go," Hermione screamed as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. "Hermione! Hermione!" she heard from a distance but Ginny's voice was lost in Hermione's own sobbing and screaming  
  


****


	2. Train to Capitol

_**Chapter Two  
Train to Capitol** _

2nd May 2002

 _"Are you, are you coming to the tree? They stung up a man. They say who murder three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be..._ " Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes as she sat in the empty compartment in the dark. She looked out the window and watched the lights from the houses flicker around the track, the trees flicker and the snow falls. "Hello, honey. What are you singing?" came a voice of love from the doorway. " _Lumos_ " flashed the end of her wand to see who had entered. Ron. "I haven't named it yet, it's from when I was in the Capitol."Hermione answered in a low voice, wiping tears from her face

"You did the right thing. If my mom lost Ginny, it would ruin her. Me, Bill, Ginny and George - the only kids she has."He sat down beside her and put his hand to her cheek.

"Jesus, you're freezing," he said, and began to take off his jacket. Hermione didn't even look at him. She kept replaying the moment Ginny's name came out of the cup, and how he looked at her, knowing exactly what his witch would do. Ha, his witch. How naive are you, Hermione? You are no longer his witch. He's got a lot of other, prettier-

"How is it snowing outside?" Ron asked her, jolting her thoughts. "We're passing through the Second District, they're having a winter to mix potions." Hermione explained, keeping her eyes on the frosted window. "Still the brightest witch of her age" he stroked her cheek, and suddenly Hermione felt hot lips on her neck and a hand on her thigh. Hermione eased smartly out of his grasp.

"Sorry, Ron. I'm tired," she stroked his cheek, looking into his beautiful blue eyes. They were very different from his, those eyes had faith and hope and determination in them. Hermione couldn't identify with that.

"It's okay, you want to go to bed?" he asked her, taking her hand from his face and kissing it. "Yes, please," she smiled wearily, and Ron helped her to her feet. As they entered the narrow corridor of the train, she saw him standing on the other side, watching her. "Ron, I-I'll get you. I have to go to the bathroom," she lied to her boyfriend, kissing his cheek and waiting for him to come into their room. Hermione took several deep breaths and felt him standing just behind her.

"What the hell did you do?!" came a rough, tired voice. As he spoke, she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "I, I had to. You know that."She stammered without turning to him. Draco said nothing. He knew she was right. He knew that if Ginny died, Hermione would never forgive herself. Hermione turned slowly, wanting to look into his eyes, at his crudely sculpted cheekbones, at his perfect nose, which was the envy of any model, at his lips, which were so lacking. She wanted to see him.

"Don't turn around." he snapped, seeing her move. "I can't talk to you here." he explained in a more pleasant voice, practically a whisper. "I'll come see you tomorrow, you're still living in the same place, aren't you? Of course you do."She rolled her eyes at her absurd question. "You don't like changes. Including moving," she laughed to herself. She laughed sincerely, as she had not in a long time. But there was only silence after the answer. 'Draco?"she whispered. Nothing, he was long gone. And she was alone again, without him again.

_3\. May 2002_

"Welcome to the Capitol." The masquerade entered the common section of the train. _'More like Muggle London without Muggles,'_ said Hermione. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Deffie Snowfleat." Deffie smiled kindly, her hair was not white today, she was dressed all in orange, her ebony-black hair had orange little flowers in it, and a smile on her lips that seemed almost sincere. She looked a bit like an older version of Pansy Parkinson, who also always had perfect hair, perfect makeup, and her posture screamed at you: I'm _**pureblood**_.

Pansy, which today is adorned only with dirt, grass and flowers that grows on her unmarked grave.

"Here you will spend two weeks training to practice your spells, then you will be sent to the Arena. But it's a long time, before we can get to know each other, what do you say? I'm going to be with you all these two weeks, I'm going to be like, um, how do I put this? Oh, I've got it. Mentor. So?." Deffie sat between Hermione and Ron on the seat. Hermione felt almost sorry for her ridiculous when she was able to laugh at this time.

"I'd hate it if you hated me."Deffie sighed after a moment's silence. "Then you shouldn't have picked us for this crap." muttered Ron under his breath. "Ron!" Hermione admonished him in a low voice. "I know you probably blame me. But for your information, I'm not the one who pulled your names out of the cup. That was our chief chancellor." She sighed again and rose from the couch. "We're getting off in fifteen minutes, the carriages will take us to the city." told Deffie and walked away. "Ron, you didn't have to be like that. She wanted to be nice, and you know it's not her fault we're here." Hermione spoke after a moment and put her hand on his knee. "She's Capitol, it's her fault." retorted Ron, rising from the couch. "I was The Capitol for a while, too." Hermione whispered. Ron ignored her and left the room. "Ron, wait," said Hermione quickly after him. "Please don't follow me. Not now." said Ron, and disappeared into the narrow corridor.

Hermione sat back on the seat and was alone. Almost alone. He was sitting across the room. Hermione looked up at him, but he did not take his eyes off the book he was reading.

"You will spend two weeks of your life here".Deffie and I entered apartment. It was beautiful. The living room had a tall library up to the ceiling, two red sofas, a fireplace and large armchairs. The whole thing felt a little like Gryffindor's common room at Hogwarts, only a little more modern. In the centre of the coffee table was a small device. Which was needed when the news was broadcast from London. This was a lot more luxurious than what she and Ginny had in their little house. A projection device that was necessary to equip every cottage in the Districts. Voldemort liked the weekly broadcast, where he told everyone his messages.

"There's all the Players' dinner together in an hour, your clothes are in your rooms," Deffie smiled, and began to walk slowly away. "Wait, Mrs. Snowfleat." Hermione shouted at her, Ron rolled his eyes and went into his room. "I want to apologize for Ron's behaviour. We're all kind of bitter. And we take it out on the wrong people. So how about starting over?" Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm Hermione Jean Granger." and put her hand in front of her. Deffie looked at her with a look Hermione could not identify. Then she realized that she, as Mudblood, was extending her hand to someone like her, _**Pureblood**_. She quickly put her hand back beside her body. But before she could do so, Deffie grabbed her hand back. "Deffie Moen Snowfleat, you may call me Miss Deffie."and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back and let go of her hand. Deffie put her glove back on and left their suite.

Hermione was still smiling when she entered her room. It looked exactly like the Hogwarts rooms only, again, a little more modern. A large king-size bed, two small bedside tables on each side. A big dresser that Hermione didn't know what it was for, since all the clothes she owned could be put in a medium-sized backpack, and she'd still have room for two pairs of shoes. When Hermione went deeper into the room, she noticed a large white box on her bed, tied with a silver bow, a tiny envelope hidden behind a ribbon. Hermione split the envelope and began to read:

_"If I remember correctly, gold was your colour."_   
_\- L_

Hermione tossed the card onto the bed, quickly untied the bow, and opened the lid of the box, and beautiful gold, glittering material appeared before her.

**Flashback:**

_Hermione was sitting in her cheap room at the motel the Capitol paid for. She was holding a beautiful golden cloth. When she went back into the room after a hard day, she found a white box, wrapped in a silver bow with a card:_

**_"Wear it on your first date"_ **   
**_-L_ **

_She got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. She studied her reflection for a moment, then looked in the reflection at the folded dress in her hand. Slowly she caught only the hangers and the dress, which gradually became apparent in all its glory, and put it to her body and studied herself. Gradually she shifted her gaze from the expensive, glittering, golden piece of clothing to her face, and for the first time in a year of slavery she saw that glimmer of joy, and she dares say happiness in her gaze._

_Hermione took a deep breath and stared at the massive door to the fatal apartment. Slowly she raised her hand to knock, but then the door opened. He appeared in the doorway. He wore a black suit with gold studs that matched Hermione's dress. "I thought I'd open the door myself, I was afraid you'd change your mind." Hermione blushed._

_"How did you know I was at the door?" she asked, surprised. "I saw your shadow, under the door," he replied in a cool tone. "Come in," he swerved in the doorway and let her pass into the room. It's not the first time she's been to his apartment, she's spent more time here in the last four months than in her ridiculously small motel room._

_But today she visited him for a very different reason than relaxation and loneliness, today she had her first real date._

_In fact, what can be considered real in these unreal times_


	3. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a lot longer, it had a really closely described sex scene . But people started to coping/hate it so i decided to add it without most of the smut. It still has some.  
> So sorry for short chapter.  
> -M.V.S

_**Chapter Tree** _  
_**Dinner** _

3rd May

Hermione looked up in the big wall mirror, tied her wildly wavy hair with a gold ribbon, and checked her reflection for the last time. She didn't know if he would be there, but she still wanted to be prepared. "Hermione, can we go?" Ron called from the hallway. "I'm coming," she replied, running out of the room."Hermione. You look incredible." Deffie studied her and hugged her. "Thank you, Deffie, You look fabulous." she replied politely, smiling. Deffie was, as always, extravagantly dressed. Long red dress, gold wig and expensive jewellery. "I wanted to represent your houses at Hogwarts. What do you say?"She turned around to show off the beautiful dress. "As I say, you look fabulous," Hermione blushed, feeling like a prostitute in a short, gold dress next to Deffie.

**-*-**

Deffie led Hermione and Ron into the great Gothic hall. The walls were creamy with gold trim, and there was a white round carpet on the floor, and a dark wooden floor underneath. On the carpet, in the centre of the room, was a large wooden table. Which, like the walls, was creamy with gold trim. Fourteen chairs filled the table, each with a different player. "Let me introduce you a Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. From the 7th District." Deffie solemnly introduced them. All 12 people turned, few of them smiled sympathetically. Hermione sat down in a chair beside Ron and the blonde girl. She looked around for the Death Eaters to see if she could see him among them.

"Ebony Crabapple, nice to meet you," said the girl who was sitting on her right hand. "Hermione--" she wanted to introduce herself, "I know, I know!" Ebony interrupted enthusiastically. Hermione's eyes widened. "Jesus, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't scare you." Ebony apologized. "I'm Ernie Caprine, nice to meet you," said the boy sitting next to Ebony. "Nice to meet you, too. This is Ron, and I'm Hermione." Hermione smiled at Ernie. "We're from Three- Herbology. We were both in Hufflepuff." Ernie was smiling amiably. "I can see that." Ron muttered in Hermione's ear. She just smiled and listened to the rest of the conversation at the table.

Hermione studied the people around her as they amused themselves and ate selected specialities. And in her mind she imagined the people in her District are practically having to fight each other for food. Ron, she noticed, had the same reaction. And there were only two potatoes on his plate. Hermione stared into the face of the girl sitting across from her. She learned from the conversation that her name was Corine Flocks, from the District Two - Potions,. And that she was Slytherin at Hogwarts. Which surprised her a little, since the Dark Lord was fond of Slytherins. What does she do in the Games, and why isn't she in the Capitol like her classmates?

  
Hermione's stomach began to churn as all the other Players talked among themselves like old friends, despite the fact that they were to be killed in the Arena in two days.

-*-

Hermione stood in the rain in front of a tall old building in the middle of central London. Hooded people were walking past her, hurrying home. It was about eleven in the evening, and within an hour Lock Down was starting. Ten minutes later she finally rocked and entered the building. The big wooden door creaked uncomfortably as she entered the dark building. _"Lumos"_ She switched on the light on the end of her wand and walked to the spiral stairs. She put one hand on the peeling wooden railing and began to climb to the top floor. There was only one apartment with a massive door that she remembered very well.

 _"Nox"_ she turned off the light at the end of her wand and stood in total darkness. She took several deep breaths, raised a trembling hand, and knocked three times on the door. From a crack under the door, she saw a light come on in the hallway of the apartment. She heard his footsteps stop outside the door. They stood on the other side of the door for several minutes, aware of each other's presence. He opened the door. They opened slowly, and he stood between them, in his pyjama pants and shirtless.

  
They looked into each other's eyes, and Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek. Draco reached out and wiped the tear from her face with his thumb. Hermione let out a deep breath and immediately lunged at Draco. She put her arms around his neck as tightly as she had ever hugged anyone before. He had his hands at his sides, breathing deeply.

"You shouldn't have come here, what if I wasn't alone?" came his hoarse, harsh voice. He was right. Hermione didn't think about the possibility of him having a visitor. The possibility that he's with someone else. "Then I'm lucky you are."she whispered, still hugging him tightly. "Why did you really come?"he asked her after a moment of standing in the doorway. Hermione drew back and looked into his eyes. The eyes she dreamed of every night, the eyes she missed, the eyes she imagined when she was at her worst. "I'm so scared. I'm incredibly scared."She sobbed, still looking into his eyes, which softened as she spoke. "Please, I beg you. Can I be with you tonight? I don't think I can handle being alone." she stammered truthfully.

"Fuck this." he swore, and caught her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely. Hermione was momentarily taken aback by his reaction, but after a moment she gave in to his touch, closing her eyes and slowly entwining the hands on his shoulders, behind his neck.

Draco led them into the apartment, closed the door with one hand, and Hermione took off her shoes. They went on into the apartment without interrupting their kissing for a moment. Draco unbuttoned her cloak and it fell from her shoulders. He drew back for a moment and studied her in her golden dress. "You look even more prettier than I remember." he whispered, moistening his lips. Hermione blushed and began to remove one of the hangers of her dress from her shoulder and went into his bedroom determinedly.

  
Draco watched her disappear into his room in the darkness. He turned quickly to lock the door and follow her into his room. He froze as he entered. Hermione lay on his bed, covered only by his blanket and bra. Draco laughed, looked kindly at her, and climbed onto the bed beside her. He knelt over her body and looked into her eyes. Into the eyes that kept him afloat, that helped him get up every day and move on. He leaned on the mattress with one hand and hid a strand of her curly hair from her face behind her ear with the other and leaned in for a sweet kiss. And she kissed him back.

"Fuck-" he groaned into Hermione's kisses, his hand tangled in her curly hair. He wove his fingers through her curls until at last he made a fist, tugged gently at her hair, and Hermione moaned pleasantly.

„I missed you." He kissed her again. „I missed you so much." Hermione laughed sweetly and Draco started to kiss her on her chest.

She laughs again, her eyes crinkling in the corners. She pulls at him, trying to draw him back up to kiss, but he dips his head forward, curling the tip of his tongue around a pert nipple. Her fingers flutter as she gives a long helpless moan. Her fingers tangle in his hair as she rolled her hips against his chest. Draco closes his eyes and swirls his tongue, feeling her nipples harden as he sucks

"You are so beautiful" His voice is husky, He wrap his arms securely around her bare waist and nips kisses across her chest.

Two fucking years.

„ I missed you too" she says, her voice a breathy moan.

He slides his fingers lightly along her outer thigh and up to her hip, pulling her down the bed until her pelvis meets his. He slings her leg up to his shoulder, dipping his head to kiss the inside of her leg, just below her knee.

"You are so perfect." he whispered and kisses a little higher. She shivers. Her cunt rubs against his cock thought his trousers. He hissed and gives a low groan. She's so wet. He stares down, running his fingers through her folds until they're drenched with her. She's deliciously warm and silken to touch in a way that makes his blood burn. "Tease," she hisses when his fingers keep exploring her cunt.

Her hands slide down his torso and find the buttons of his trousers, and in a moment her fingers are wrapped tightly around his cock and sliding down the length.

"Show me how much you missed me," she says, her lips a breath away from his and her voice wicked. 


	4. Sectumsempra

**_Chapter four_ **   
**_"Sectumsempra"_ **

_4.May 2020_

Hermione was awakened by sunlight filtering through the glass doors to the balcony, overlooking the Thames. Slowly she rose from Draco's chest, sat up on the bed, and stretched her olive-tanned hands over her head. She looked at her lover, sleeping peacefully beside her. She brushed the strands of hair from his forehead and traced his cheekbones with her fingers.

"Do you do this often?" he spoke in a harsh morning voice. Hermione smiled and left her hand on his face. "Only to you." she answered truthfully. "Mmm, I'm honoured, Granger." he laughed wearily. "Can I go make some coffee?" Hermione asked after a moment's silence. Draco looked at her in astonishment. "Of course, I'm going to take a shower." He answered between yawns, Hermione bent down, kissed him gently on the lips, and rose from the bed. She put Draco's shirt on her naked body, put on her panties quickly, and went into the kitchen.

When she put the kettle on the stove, she heard running water from the shower, thought for a moment about joining him. But the smell of good, fresh coffee persuaded her to stay. The black, old metal kettle began to whistle, Hermione turned to the stove, picked up the kettle, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She put the kettle back in its place and went into the refrigerator. "Do you have milk?" Hermione asked, hearing Draco's footsteps on the creaking floor.

"Do you see it there?" he answered with disinterest. "Still as nice in the morning as you used to be, I didn't miss that."she rolled her eyes and closed the refrigerator. She turned toward him, her eyes automatically lost on his sculpted, muscular body. He came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped low around his waist, his wet hair dripping drops of water on his alabaster-white skin. "Want some tea? There's still hot water." asked Hermione, taking her cup in both hands and leaning sideways against the kitchen counter. Draco nodded and stood beside her. He opened the top cabinet and stretched out gently to reach the top shelf, the movement showing his arm muscles, and Hermione watched them with captivity.

"Can I come tomorrow?" Hermione asked uncertainly after a moment. Draco was pouring hot water in his cup and stiffened gently at her question. "You want to come?" he asked coldly. Everything outside the bedroom was cold, emotionless. "I'd like to." she answered sincerely. And she looked up from the floor at his face. 

"And you'll break up with Weasley?" he closed his eyes and inhaled uncertainly. Hermione was taken aback by his question. "Draco I-" she stammered. "Of course not Granger, why should you. Two toys are better than one, aren't they?" he laughed harshly, rolling his eyes. "Draco, it's not like that. But you can't ask me to break up with him before The Games-" She put the cup on the kitchen counter and stood up straight in front of him. He was well a head and a half taller than her and generally more strapping, Beside him, Hermione looked like a child in a raging rage.  
  


"Why not Granger? You don't want to break little Ron's heart? You don't want him to kill you-"

"Ron would **_never_** kill me" she interrupted, shouting.

"You're so naive." he laughed desperately. "In two fucking weeks, they'll put you in an arena with no escape! They'll set you deadly tasks and tell you: **_Survive! Kill! Fight!_** And you'll have to kill, you'll have to survive and you'll have to fight !! And no matter how much you avoid it. You may have to kill him eventually, or he will kill you." Hermione looked at him in silence. She was so angry, he can't expect to break up with Ron. It would destroy him, and she can't let that happen. Ron has to be strong in the arena, he has to trust himself, he has to survive.

"You think I don't know? You think I don't realize I have to kill?"she yelled back at him. "But I don't fear death, and I know this much, I won't lose my other friend. At least not with my own hands."She finished the sentence, wiping a tear from her face she hadn't even known about.

"Leave." he replied. "What-what?" Hermione sobbed. "Please leave. I'm not gonna be the other guy waiting for you. I won't be here as your toy. It's me or him. Leave right now." He turned away from her,his hands on the kitchen counter, his forehead on the cabinet hanging on the wall, and breathed deeply. Hermione had nothing to add, so she gathered herself up, threw his shirt at him, slipped back into her clothes and cloak. She draped the hood over her hair and slammed the door behind her. "Shit-" she heard the sound of glass breaking from the other side of the door. She took one last look around and ran down the stairs.

**-*-**

"Where have you been?" Ron's distant voice greeted her. Hermione froze between the doors with one hand on the doorknob. It was about seven in the morning, and Ron was obviously waiting for her. "Ron, please don't now" she said, heartbroken. "Ginny wrote, I've read it."he said without power. "Define is coming for us in fifteen minutes. We have our first practice," he replied coldly, and quickly went to his room. Hermione sat down on the couch and looked at the open piece of paper in front of her. She thought for a moment, then picked up the letter and began to read:  
  


_Hi, Hermione,_

_How are you in the Capitol? Sorry, a bit of a silly question. We're doing just fine here. James celebrated his birthday yesterday and asked for you. I told him Aunt Hermione went on a trip with Uncle Ron. I didn't even get a chance to thank you for what you did. And yell at you for it. Hermione, why did you do it! I- if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself. You have to survive in that arena, you know that!_

_Mom, even Bill and Fleur say hi. They were here yesterday for our little party. But, right now, I need to tell you something more important. Is Ron around? If not, can you call him? You should read the next part together. Uh, how do I put this? Maybe straight to the direct. Don't beat around the bush? - Straight ahead, then._

_George died. Last night, around seven o'clock, Malfoy came to us wearing a Death Eater robe but no mask. We all knew at that moment what had happened. Malfoy told us that, on his duties , he found him. He said he found him at Hanging Three, hanging._

_Mom's locked herself in a room, I don't think she'll ever come out again. Bill's having a breakdown, and I'm barely holding on. Luckily, I have Neville and Seamus. They promised to help us with the house now that there's no man around._

_I'll be sure to write you soon._   
_Love, Ginny and James._   
  


Hermione collapsed, the letter falling from her hands, and a stream of tears fell down her face. Hermione began to breathe deeply. "That's not true, that can't be true." She was clutching her legs to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. "Miss Hermione?" said the voice of Deffie from the other side of the door. When Hermione didn't answer Deffie went into the room. She saw her slumped on the red couch. Without question, she sat down beside her, put her arm around her shoulders, and laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll be all right, Hermione, it'll be fixed," she stroked her hair, calming her.

_Nothing will be alright, nothing will be fixed._

-*-

"Welcome to the training centre" Deffie opened the big metal door to the room.

It was four metres tall, similar to the one they trained in at school with Dumbledore's army. It was divided into eight small glass rooms. In the right corner, the smallest of them, she saw Ebony and Ernie practising _Caterwauling Charm_. Beside them was a small brown-haired girl, no more than 17, with a tall boy, training _Disillusionment Charm_.

"What do you want to start with?" Ron asked her as they entered one of the glass rooms. "A classic Hogwarts duel? Nothing special?" Hermione suggested, taking a stance. Ron waved his wand and a countdown appeared overhead. He nodded at her, stood across from her, and waved his wand once more, triggering the countdown.

"-Three, two, one-"

" _Expelliarmus_ " shouted Ron, Hermione had no problem blocking it.

" _Confundo_ " 

" _Expulso_!"

_"Levicorpus_ -"

_"Stupefy!"_

" _Protego_ -" Hermione's shield was extremely effective, and you managed to throw Ron ten feet back.

Ron got up off the ground. Slowly he approached her, and Hermione blacked out.

Suddenly she appeared in the courtyard of Hogwarts, facing the Death Eater who had just killed a classmate before her eyes. Cold-blooded, emotionless. A red mist appeared before Hermione's eyes. _"Crucio-_ " she shouted, but Death Eater blocked her spell with ease. _"Crucio-"_ she used the spell again, harder.

"Hermione-" came from somewhere in the distance, but all Hermione could see was the death body of her classmate. With a huge gash in his stomach where she could see his organs. All she could see was the body of her dead classmate lying in a pool of blood, and the Death Eater standing over him. Only his voice rang in her ears.

**_Fight_** **_kill_** **_survive_**. And so she will **_fight, kill, survive._**

_„Sectumsempra!"_

Suddenly Death Eater became Ron. Writhing on the ground, in a stream of blood.

"Oh, my God, Ron! Ron!" Hermione was startled and ran to Ron. "I don't know-what came over me." apologize Hermione cried and knelt beside him. Cuts began to appear on Ron's chest, spilling a great deal of blood. Ron was breathing slowly. "It's nothing Her- 'mione. I saw it. -it wasn't you - you."he coughed up chunks of blood.

"Miss Hermione, step away from him. They'll take care of him," Deffie dragged her from Ron's limp body. "I-I have to go. I must- Deffie please" she turned to Deffie with tears in her eyes. "All right, Hermione. I'll cover you."She put her hands on her shoulders. "But you have to be here at six," she said gravely. "Thank you, Deffie, thank you very much," she quickly embraced the older lady, and ran away from the room.

-*-  
Hermione stood again in front of the massive wooden door. She knocked three times and waited. Draco opened the door, wearing his Death Eater uniform. "What-what are you doing here?" His eyebrows cringed and he asked, surprised. "I almost killed today." she stammered. Draco stared into her gleaming eyes from tears for a moment, then his gaze dropped to her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. Draco hugged her tightly, and Hermione wept on his shoulder. They didn't need words, they didn't need kisses, just each other's presence. Just understanding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Chapter five  
Phoenix _ **

_11th May 2002_

Hermione lay in bed, her face against Draco's bare chest, looking through his balcony door at the reflection of the rising sun in the river's reflection. A week had passed since their first night at Draco's apartment. And Hermione visited him regularly, every day at 10:40pm, and stayed until the end of Lock Down, and then kept a low profile, Through the streets of London she got back to the training centre.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured suddenly. "For last night? Trust me, Granger. I should be thanking you." he smiled at her and pulled her close. "You mean that thing with-?" "-Yeah, that's what i mean"

" _Oh"_ Hermione blushed.

"For being the one to tell Ginny about George," she said after a moment, kissing his chest. "I don't think I'm the one they wanted to hear it from." he whispered into her hair, twisting curly strands around his fingers. "It's better from someone you know to say that, even if you don't like them, than a stranger." said Hermione. "I guess you're right." he said quietly.

"It was awful." Draco said after a moment. Hermione lifted herself on her elbows to get a better look at his face. "I asked the blond girlfriend from oldest Weasley to take Jamie-" "James." Hermione corrected it automatically. He gave her a venomous look. "Sorry, go on." she blushed and put her face back on his chest.

"To take **_James_** away. Only Ginny, her mother, and the oldest brother stayed. Ginny knew at once that I had come for something important and sat down on the couch with her mother. Her mother even-" Draco laughed. "-she even offered me tea. That was so absurd. I came to say I found her son dead and she offered me tea." he continued to laugh ironically. "Well, then I just told them. Mother collapsed. Ginny stared in disbelief, and the oldest brother went outside, where he must have broken something."He continued talking with his voice a little shaky. "So I left. Not a moment for Death Eater to be present."He finished his story and kissed her hair.

Hermione thought it would hurt her more, that maybe she'd start crying. But after a week of living in the Capitol, and mentally preparing for the Arena, all her emotions had vanished.

"Hh" she smiled. "What?"He stroked her back slowly with his fingertips. "Do you remember our song?"she asked him, a smile on her face. "You mean YOUR song? Yes, I remember." he continued, gently stroking her back to her neck. "Will you sing it for me?" Hermione begged him, her voice uncertain, a tear in the corner of her eye. Draco thought for a moment, then pulled Hermione as close as he could, practically lying on top of him, and began to sing softly.

_„Are you, are you. Coming to the tree? They stung up a man. They say who murder tree..."_

-*-

Hermione sat in a high chair in the middle of the suite's bathroom, waiting for the two Capitol ladies to come and prepare her for tonight's transmission. "Hermione Granger. You're even prettier than they say," said a gentle voice from the bathroom door. A thin, medium-sized blonde girl with a perfectly combed braid and large blue eyes entered the room. "Oh, yeah!" Another lady came in, looking just like the first. Twin

"My name is Luna Lyre, and this is Paula Lyre" she introduced herself and her sister before Hermione could go on, Paula was already playing with her hair. "What are you going to wear?" Luna asked. "Um, Leveret prepared me a white, long dress and silver accessories." she described her evening gown by Capitoline designer Leveret. "Oh, we'll have to brush your hair. Oh, and Luna you can-" Paula said, brushing her hair. "-Paula, I know what to do! Stay out of my business! What do you think about red lips?" Asked Luna, holding Hermione's face in her hands, she studied her face. Hermione nodded and let Luna do her magic.

"Thank you, ladies. We can do this on our own now." said Deffie, entering the bathroom. "You look ravishing, my dear, as always." She smiled at Hermione and looked her up and down."Thank you, Deffie," she smiled. "I feel beautiful." Hermione rejoiced, sincerely. "Good-bye, Miss Deffie. Hermione, nice to meet you." said good-bye to the two dearest ladies Hermione had ever met, and they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"He sends this to you," Deffie said, taking a small box from her purse the moment the two women were alone. Hermione took the box in her hand and turned the card, which was tied with a string to the ribbon, and read:

" _Have something of mine."_

_-L_

_PS: You have to say the password or you won't open it_

“From him?” Hermione said, looking at the beautiful silver jewel. It was a locket on a simple silver chain, like a pendant was a tiny rectangle engraved with flowers - Pansy. " _Skyfall_." Hermione whispered, and the locket opened. That's when she saw the only picture she had with him. They're sitting in front of an old oak tree, smiling. Honestly smiling. Not the type of smiling to look good in the photo, but the way you really feel in the moment, from the heart. On the other side it was written: " _You're not alone._ " Hermione felt tears build up in her eyes.

"I can't cry, Luna would kill me," she smiled, grabbing a handkerchief and carefully wiping her eyes. "You're playing with fire. I hope you both know that." Deffie followed her movements.  
"We'll go to Ron, we have something to tell you both."She smiled one last time at Hermione and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, Hermione fastened the locket behind her neck and Deffie followed.

-*-

"What?!” Hermione jumped out of the seat.

"Are you both crazy? You can't ask us to do that!" Hermione screamed madly at Deffie and Alexander. "Is that why the dress are white, Leveret?!" she crossed her arms over her chest, looking into Leveret's eyes. "Hermione, calm down, it's not such a bad idea. Sponsors are needed."Ron tried to grab her hand. "You can't be serious, Ron!"She pulled her hand out of his reach. "Announce the engagement, six days before the Games begin? This is madness! I decline that." Hermione was as furious as she had ever been, and she set off, a quick step toward Deffie. Deffie stepped back.  
"Deffie, I can't do that."she whispered, looking into her eyes and clutching the locket. Deffie looked at the locket and looked away, circling it and sitting on a brown leather chair.

"You can't make me do that. can't" Hermione said in a trembling voice, her back still to them, and went into her room to change into her "wedding dress."

-*-

Hermione stood in backstage, nervously adjusting the train of her dress. She was second-to-last for the interview, followed only by Ron. "Ladies and gentlemen, that was Serrena Elbery from the First District" came the voice of the moderator, accompanied by loud applause. Which meant only one thing, Hermione was next. "And now please welcome the last girl to our Fourth Games. Miss Hermione Jean Granger from the Seventh District." Voltosen said her name. Hermione took a deep breath, went up the four steps to the podium, and she walked forward. The moment she appeared before the audience seated in the hall, her walk was accompanied by loud gasps and applause. Hermione kissed each cheeks with Voltosen and sat opposite him in the chair.

"Wow, Miss Granger, you look splendid. I'm speechless." he admired her Dress. "Thank you," said Hermione sweetly. "Who dressed you?" the moderator asked in a sympathetic but false voice. All these conversations were a collection of lies, fake smiles, and pretending that the Games were a wonderful thing. "This beautiful dress has been prepared for me by Leveret, and I would like to applaud his impressive work."She pointed gracefully at Leveret sitting in the front row. He rose automatically, bowed, and was applauded. "Hermione -may I call you that? - let's talk more in personal." Voltosen leaned closer to Hermione. "You volunteered for these games, didn't you?. In place of your best friend, and your partner's sister, Ginevra Weasley." Voltosen asked her with exaggerated emotions that screamed falsehood. "Yes, Lonzo -may I call you that? - I volunteered to replace my friend and mother of my godson." Hermione smiled as falsely as Lonzo.

"That's so touching." he wiped an imaginary tear from his face and stared at her with hungry eyes. The audience watched their conversation with enthusiasm. "What about your relationship with Ronald Weasley? You don't have any of the spiciness that goes on behind closed doors for us," he laughed to the audience, which followed with a laugh. Hermione smiled falsely, too. "I think it's my absolute privacy, Lonzo. agree?"she asked him in a defiant tone. "Absolutely."He smiled. "Hermione, why don't you show us your dress in its fullest glory for the last time." He suggested Lonzo and offered Hermione his hand. She smiled gracefully at him and accepted his suggestion. She stepped into the stage and looked at Leveret. He gestured for her to turn, and Hermione began to turn.

Suddenly the ends of their clothes caught fire. The more she spun, the more they burned. "Wow, what's going on-" Lonzo commented with interest and surprise on the transformation of Hermione's dress. Suddenly, a beautiful, flowing white dress with a long train became a gold, red-orange dress slightly off-the-shoulder and long skirt and a corset decorated with feathers. Then Hermione felt something tied to her gloves. She looked at Leveret, who nodded, and Hermione raised her hands. Suddenly two breathtaking orange majestic wings appeared.

"Is that-?" Lonzo stammered. "Phoenix" Hermione finished, looking proudly ahead. There was loud applause in the hall.

-*-

"Tell me, Ron" Lonzo put one hand on Ron's shoulder. "Is there something about your relationship with Hermione you're not telling us?" asked Lonzo insidiously. Ron laughed and moistened his lips. "Lonzo, why does it feel like you're asking inappropriately questions?" Ron played his part. Lonzo blushed falsely. "Me? Never!" He gasped and winked at the audience. Hermione laughed. She sat with the rest of the Players in the background of the stage on one of the big sofas. 'Actually, Lonzo, since you asked, there's a a one thing,' said Ron, smiling. Hermione looked up and became alert. "We weren't sure whether to announce it or not. But if you're all so curious,' he patted Lonzo lightly on the shoulder, and he laughed, listening intently to Ronald's words. "Hermione and I would like to announce that we are getting married.

_"Hermione and I would like to announce that we are getting married..."_ Draco stopped watching the broadcast. Hearing applause, cheers, and congratulations behind his thoughts. But his mind was black, empty, frustrated, destroyed. He drank from a glass of expensive whiskey, slowly pulled it away from his lips, and began to grip it tightly. So tight that the glass snapped in his hand, and fell into a million pieces. Just like his heart and his pride.


	6. Man or a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit longer chapter, more than 2k words. Please let me know is you like it. More notes at the end.

**_12th May 2002_ **

"Can you let me explain?!" Hermione screamed, walking around the living room. She massaged her temples with one hand and her hip with the other.

"What do you want to explain? You chose, I chose," laughed Draco, taking a sip from the bottle. "How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't agree to it, that I dismissed it?" She walked toward Draco and knelt in front of the armchair he was sitting on, her hands on his knees, looking deeply into his eyes. "You want me to forgive you and that's why you knelt between my legs? You know how to impress a man" he rolled his eyes and drank again the dark brown-yellow liqueur. "Can you take this seriously? How many times do I have to tell you that you come first for me?" Hermione began to cram.

"Say it as many times as you like. But the man, who ring you are wearing, I'm not!"He raised his voice for the first time. Then he looked at his left forearm, where the snake had begun to move. "I have to go." he put the bottle on the coffee table. 

"Just run to the master when he calls his pets home! Just make sure he doesn't tie you to the doghouse. The chains around your neck could hurt." Hermione cried without thinking. Draco stopped in the doorway, clenched his fists, and let out a deep breath. "Run to your fiancee, I no longer have the energy to fight." he straightened up and slammed the bedroom door behind him

**-*-**

Hermione entered the shared suite, locked the door behind her, and sat down on the dark red leather couch. She watched the fireplace as pieces of wood disappeared, listening to the loudness of the fire's attack on wood that had no defence. Like her the wood no longer have the energy to fight with the fire.

"Hermione?" She heard Ronald's voice. "Ronald." she replied coldly. "I-I don't understand." he stammered and sat down beside her on the expensive couch. "What exactly don't you understand?"she asked him without emotion, without interest. "Do you hate the idea of marriage in general, or just with me?" he asked timidly after a moment of silence. Hermione thought. _Did marriage scare her in general, or just with Ron?_ How could she explain to him why she didn't want him and couldn't marry him? 

_"You know, Ron, I can't marry you because I have a boyfriend, more like a lover."_

_"Draco Malfoy it is."_

_"Yeah, the one from school."_

_"Yes, the big, scary Death Eater."_

_"Yes the guy who bullied me, well, he's sleeping in the same bed with me instead of you."_

**Bullshits**

"Ron, don't you see? The fact that things just don't work out between us. Can't you see the chemistry we had for a while is gone?" Hermione paused, watching the fire in the fireplace. "I noticed. And it all started when we got here." Ron sat motionless beside her, watching her face. "You have someone here, don't you? From when you took your healer training here." said Ron under his breath.

There was pain in his voice, betrayal, and a little understanding. Hermione made no reply, but pulled her thighs to her chest and placed her chin between her knees. She could feel the tear running slowly down her right cheek, but she let it flow because, like the wood in the fire, has no energy to fight

"You know if you'd told me, I never would have reported this bullshit on the air." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"You- you're not mad?" She snapped her head at Ron. His eyes were glassy, red with tears. "I can't be mad at something you can't control. I'm disappointed in the pantry. Disappointed you didn't tell me." he looked into her eyes. Hermione began to feel guilty. "I know, Ron, I didn't have the guts. I'm a coward at this." she laughed between sobs. Ron wiped the tears from her face and held her face in his hands. "Are you happy?" he asked her, with sincerity in his eyes. Hermione just nodded. "Then we must arrange for you to survive for him" He embraced her, Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, and Ron let her weep with all her dark emotions.

"But we have to finish this game. Especially tonight."He raised Hermione's head and rested his forehead against hers. His hands were still on her cheeks. Hermione rested her hand on his and quietly agreed.

**-*-**

**_Capitol Headquarters  
12th May 2002, 20:00_ **

"Welcome to the Capitol Headquarters."They were greeted by Deffie outside the gates of Buckingham Palace. _So this is where the Dark Lord resides now, after he captured the families and drove them out of the city._ Deffie handed the invitation to Death Eater at the gate and led the happily engaged couple into the gardens. "Hermione, smile on. You're newly engaged and happy. Try to act like fiance."spurred on by Deffie, who had distinguished herself in fashion this evening. Her ebony-black wig was combed into a high bun with a crown that matched the dress. They were orange, above the knee, with a rich skirt. Deffie forced Alexander to make similar clothes for the three of them, said to fit together as a family. Hermione wore a glittering white dress that traced her curves. The top of the corset was adorned with an imitation of Phoenix feathers, which were also encapsulated in her hair and shoes. She looked like someone from the Order of The Phoenix.

As Hermione, Ron and Deffie entered the gardens, guests gathered around them. They started congratulating them on their engagement. They sympathized with the pain they must be experiencing to be sent to the Arena in five days, and with the unjust misfortune that had befallen them in their lives. Hermione was sick of it.

"I'd like to dance with my fiancee, if you don't mind." Ron rescued them from the crowd and led them to the centre of the dance floor. "Thank you, I don't know how much longer I could do it. Their fake congratulations." She put one hand on Ron's shoulder and entwined the other with his. "Did you hear them , they use Puking Pastille, from my brothers, so that when they're overfed they can throw up and continue to eat all sorts of specialities? That makes me sick." said Ron Hermione on the dance floor. "It's disgusting. When I remember how you and James had to go to the edge of the District every day to get food. I want to cry and scream and be furious in any other way." Hermione replied with revulsion.

**-*-**

After a moment of dancing with Ron, she began to look around, looking for her Death Eater. "Is he here?" Ron asked, apparently noticing her movements. "I don't see him." she answered sincerely. "We can walk in the garden, maybe you'll see him."He smiled at Hermione with heartache. Hermione couldn't appreciate Ron more at the time. "Thank you, Ron. Thank you so much."She kissed his cheek. Ron offered her his arm, Hermione accepted him, and together they went into the gardens.

"Ginny wrote." he said after a moment's walk, through the magnificent garden."What did she write?" Hermione asked, taking two glasses of champagne from a waiter who passed . "Nothing serious. She said my mom finally left the room. She also scolded me for the fake engagement," he laughed. "You wrote her that it was fake?"she asked in astonishment. "Yes, I did, I didn't want my mother to think anything that wasn't real." said Ron calmly. Hermione nodded and looked down at her left hand. It was a white gold ring with a tiny white stone. It wasn't a jewel worth hundreds of thousands, but it was Hermione's style.

Then her gaze went to the two Death Eaters. To him. Hermione's heart stopped, her skin became more sensitive and she gasped. She was still not accustomed to seeing her lover in his "job" hood. "Hermione?" said Ron. Hermione nodded, but kept her gaze on her lover. "I'll go to Deffie, can you be alone for a while?" he asked. Hermione nodded and turned to him. Ron kissed her cheek and walked back to the other guests. Then Draco saw her, apologized to the other Death Eater, and walked on into the dark garden. Hermione followed.

Darkness came, and all she could make out were silhouettes of trees and bushes and flowers. "Granger." she felt his warm breath on her exposed neck. Without thinking, she turned and put her arms around his neck. Draco caught her automatically at the waist and squeezed hard.

"I want the ring on my hand to be from you. I want my last name to be the same as yours. I want to wake up with you every day and watch the reflection of the rising sun in the Thames through your balcony door. I want to go to little James' birthday parties with you. I want to introduce you to Ginny as my boyfriend. I want to grow old with you. -" She sobbed on his shoulder. "-I want to be with you."She stood straight in front of him, hands on his shoulders, tears in her eyes. "Come tonight." he stroked her cheek with the knuckles on his right hand. "I have to go." He kissed her long, sweet, lovingly. Hermione grabbed his hand. "Granger.." he squeezed her small hand tightly. She nodded and slowly released his hand. And as slowly as his touch faded from her hand, so did his image in the darkness.

**-*-**

Hermione went back to Ron and Deffie. "Here you are, sweetheart," Deffie put the palms of her cheek. She looked scared. "Is something wrong Deffie?" she looked into her eyes. "The Dark Lord wants to see you." stammered Deffie. "What-what?" Hermione's eyes widened. "You're supposed to go to his office."

**-*-**

She walked down a long corridor, at Buckingham Palace. Ornate portraits of famous wizards, lined with expensive furniture and luxury. Hermione came to a large double door at the end of the corridor. One Death Eater stood on either side, and they looked at each other, back at her, and opened a massive wooden door for her. "Miss Granger, welcome," came a cold voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Sit down." The Dark Lord pointed to the chair opposite his desk. It was strange to attribute the voice of The Dark Lord to an old man with a human face. No one understood how it had happened, but after he'd managed to kill Harry. He regained his face, and the body of Tom Riddle, in his late years.

"Have I summoned you for one simple reason, Miss Granger, or should I call you Mrs. Weasley?" asked Voldemort, watching her face carefully. "Miss Granger, still Miss."she said in a low voice. "Ah, I understand that." he put his wand on the table in front of him. 'Miss -' he started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he replied, and another person entered the room. "Ah, young Malfoy. My most loyal Death Eater. What have you got for me?" the Dark Lord smiled horribly. "My Lord" he bowed before his desk. "I bring you news of yesterday's protests in the Third District." Draco informed him and put the parchment role in front of Tom. "Ah, thank you" The Dark Lord split the parchment, and began to read. 'You may go, Draco."He waved a hand, and the office door opened. Draco bowed again, looked at Hermione and left the office.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Granger, you know, trouble with the rebels. But we handle them right and decisively. That's the best way to get loyalty."He was explaining his twisted logic. Hermione nodded agreement, never as frightened as she was now. She had seen the eyes of the Dark Lord before, but looking into the eyes of his new form was more frightening. Probably because he seemed so incredibly human, but he was also monstrous. _Is he a man or a Monster?_

"The reason I called you here is simple."Voldemort continued in his eerily calm voice. "These protests that are happening are because of you, young lady. After the rebels saw you on the interview, in your Phoenix clothes. They gained hope. Hope that doesn't exist. Am I right, Miss Granger?"He watched her, with his poisonous eyes. "Yes, My Lord," she replied, her head bowed. "I'm glad we understand each other." he rose from his chair. Hermione rose automatically with him, knowing how to move in Voldemort's presence, thanks to Deffie's brief lessons in social behaviour. "We don't want anything to happen to Miss Weasley, do we?"

"Allow me, Miss Granger, to accompany you back to the party. I need to show up too, don't you think." Tom offered his arm, which she accepted with great revulsion and nervousness. And together they headed back to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you guys think? Please let me know I would love to know your opinion on this chapter.  
> Next update: 22/02  
> Love - M.V.S


	7. Chapter seven

**_Chapter seven_ **   
**_The last day_ **

_16th May 2002_

"What's happening in Third District, Is it happening elsewhere?" Hermione asked timidly, still a little out of breath. "Granger, really? You had an orgasm about 15 minutes ago, and now you want to talk politics." laughed Draco. Hermione thought. "And if I promise you a second round, will you answer me?" she asked seductively, biting her lower lip. Draco took a deep breath and pulled her close. "You will be my death," he said, kissing her hair. Hermione's fingers traced his abdominal muscles and bit her lower lip. "God, Granger. You really will be my death,' Draco growled through his teeth. Hermione looked at him innocently and sat on him, resting her chin on his chest. "Do you think that with your naked body, on mine, I'll be able to have some serious conversation?" He raised one eyebrow and placed his hands on her back. "You'll have to," she said, smiling insidiously. Draco rolled his eyes.

"All right." he began. "What is happening in the Third District is not an isolated matter. The rebels began to an uprising in the Fifth and Sixth District," said Draco gravely. "Why all of a sudden?" Asked Hermione, though she already knew the answer. "You're not stupid Granger, you know your appearance on the evening broadcast with that dress caused a stir. People, they've come to believe. And so do I." He was smiling at her and playing with her hair.

"Hmm," she replied, a little thoughtfully. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Do you think we are capable of revolution?" She rose from his chest and sat up. "I'm a Death Eater, you shouldn't ask me that." he took her chin between his fingers and drew her in for a kiss. "But yes. I really think _you_ are capable of revolution." he smiled between kisses. As he began to move his hand down from her back, Hermione rose and climbed down from the bed. "Oh, come on, Hermione." Draco pleaded. "You're unbelievable." She laughed and went into the bathroom.

**-*-**

"Promise me you'll come back." He whispered into Hermione's hair, clutching her tightly.   
" _I promise,_ " said Hermione.

"Promise me you'll join us," Hermione whispered into his chest, clutching him tightly.   
" _I promise,_ " Draco answered.

Both lovers made vows. Promises full of hope. Promises full of love. Promises full of despair. Promises full of lies.  
  
  


**-*-**

"You want them to find allies? Sttuart it's madness! " Deffie waved her hands in the air. Hermione and Ron sat on the couch in their living room and watched the argument between Deffie and their coach, Sttuart Evergreen. "Sttuart is right, Deffie. We can't do this alone. And if what Ginny wrote is true, allies will come in handy." Hermione assessed the situation. Deffie gave her a startling look. "And how can we believe Ginny wrote this?" she asked, still angry. "I'm her brother, I know her handwriting," said Ron calmly. "God, this is suicide. What if-what if they don't make it in time?. What will you do then? You'll kill each other." cried Deffie, a tear running down her cheek. "Deffie, be reasonable." Sttuart took her hand.

"I have a backup plan," said Hermione, clutching her necklace. She looked into Deffie's eyes, and Deffie looked at the jewel on Hermione's neck. She realized at once who she was talking about. "You've all lost your minds today! Do you want to get him involved? Hermione already has a cross hanging with him. What if the Dark Lord finds out, what then?! Will you take his murder on your conscience?!" cried Deffie.

"He won't kill him, we've got it figured out," Hermione said confidently. Even though she wasn't at all sure of their plan.

**-*-**

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Ron walked into the common room and saw Hermione sitting on a chair by the window.   
"I can't sleep, the silence is killing me," she answered sincerely. "Silence?" Ron asked, taking a glass of water and sitting next to Hermione. "Yeas, the silence, do you hear it?"She looked at him. Ron nodded. "It reminds me of the silence before the Battle of Hogwarts. Don't you think so?" Hermione continued the conversation. "A little, yes, the calm before the storm, isn't it? the silence before the _Skyfall_." He was looking out the window at London at night.

"Yeah, the calm before the storm," agreed Hermione, studying her own reflection in the window. " _Just the storm now,_ " she whispered.

**-*-**   
**17th May 2002**

Hermione was kneeling in the bathroom in front of the toilet, vomiting. Slowly she had nothing left to vomit, but her stomach refused to leave even ordinary water. It was five o'clock in the morning, which meant four hours to the start of the games. Four hours of fear, nervousness, and tension, and then the same thing again. Hermione rinsed her mouth, washed her face with ice water, and went to put on the uniform for The Games she had received from Leveret. Black warming pants and a black turtleneck, probably with sheepskin wool.

They would be in winter, that was clear.

She came out of her room, dressed, ready to fight. "Hermione even dressed like that, you look ravishing," Deffie hugged her, this time a good deal longer than usual. When Deffie pulled away, Hermione noticed a small, glassy tear on her cheek. "Don't cry, Deffie. I'll be back. I promise"She hugged her again. "Don't make promises you can't keep." she laughed lightly. "Do you have the pendant?" asked Deffie, pulling away and wiping tears with her handkerchief. "I do, don't worry," said Hermione, sitting beside Sttuart.

"So what's the plan?" said Ron, as all the team members sat down around the conference table. "For all, we know from your clothes, you'll be somewhere in the snow, mountains probably." Evergreen began. "Ebony and Ernie of the Third District agreed to the alliance, as did the pair of the Sixth and Fourth District. First and Second disagreed, you watch out. Canter Fairy won the last games and went into these voluntarily. He's a killer." Evergreen introduced the enemies.

"Serrena Elbery and Sparrow Goldfinch-they're from the Second District, they'll have a lot of tricks up their sleeves, and watch out for them, too." he continued. "Do you have any specific recommendations on how to handle them?" Hermione asked, watching a picture of Serrena.

"Kill" Sttuart answered coldly. Hermione nodded, accepting that she would have to kill, and not always in the simplest form. "What of the Fifth District-Rune?" Ron said, "They didn't express themselves. Think of them as enemies" Ron nodded in agreement.

The four of them sat in silence, watching the photographs of young, innocent people.

"It's time," Evergreen said as the clock announced 8 a.m. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and she squeezed his hand back.

**-*-**

Ron and Hermione stood in the middle of the cold corridor with their forehead connected and eyes closed." A gunshot sounds. You run into the woods. You'll find Edith and Eric from Six. After an hour, I'll meet you back at the start. Clear?" repeated Ron Hermione's plan. "Right, right," she replied in a trembling voice. 

"I'm scared," she breathed. "It'll be all right. It'll all right." Ron tried to calm her down.

**-*-**

"We must go," Alexander said. Ron hugged Hermione tightly and disappeared through the door. Hermione looked at Alexander and followed him.

"Here's everything you'll need." Leveret handed Hermione a black leather backpack. "Thank you." she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. She buttoned her quilted, warm jacket. "You look ravishing," Leveret said. "You and Deffie must stop spending so much time together." Hermione smiled.

**_"30 seconds"_ **

"This too." Alexander handed her a tiny badge. "What is it?" Hermione asked as Leveret clipped the badge to her backpack. "Phoenix, so you know we're with you." He smiled and stroked Hermione's cheek.

**_"15 seconds"_ **

"Get in." Alexander smiled, and Hermione stepped into the indicated spot. "Thank you for everything, Alexander. I'll see you when there's a new world." Hermione smiled back at her new close friend.

**_"10 seconds"_ **

"Take care," Alexander kissed her cheek. "You too" A transparent circle-shaped barrier appeared around Hermione, and Hermione smiled at Alexander Leveret. An then, two Death Eaters burst into the room. Leveret nodded slowly, smiled one last time, closed his eyes, and stood facing Hermione.

"Alexander, Alexander!" Hermione pounded on the wall. He didn't react, just stood there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face

" _Avada Kedavra_ " one of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at Alexander, and the spell struck him in the back. Alexander fell toward Hermione on the transparent barrier.

" **No, no! No!** ' Hermione cried. "Alexander!" she sobbed. " **No! No!** "

**_"5,4-"_ **

Hermione wept and pounded on the wall, watching the Death Eater carry the limp body away. She felt so alone, so vulnerable, and so terribly frightened.

_"Alexander died as a hero. With a smile on his face."_

**_"1- "_ **

said the voice of the counter. Last digit, and in the blink of an eye Hermione appeared on the _Arene._ Around her, in a circle stood 13 other players. The counting began again, from ten. Hermione looked around. They were in the middle of a forest, in a snowy meadow, and in the distance, she could see a high mountain and hear a river running. As she turned around, she saw Ebony wink at her and point to the huge numbers in front of her.

_5 seconds_

_"A gunshot sounds. You'll run into the woods. You'll find Edith and Eric from Six. After an hour, I'll meet you back at the start._ " she repeated to herself " _A gunshot sounds. You'll run into the woods. You'll find Edith and Eric from Six. After an hour, I'll meet you back at the start._ "

"3,2,1"

*Boom* came the shot that followed the voice.

 **_"Let the_ ** **_Four_ ** **_Games begin."_ **


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys!! We finally got into the Arena chapters. There will be eight chapters in Arena and between them some "bonus" chapters.  
>  I hope you will enjoy them.  
> \- Love you M.V.S

**_ Chapter eight _ **   
**_ Arena - Day one _ **   
**_ Boggart _ **

_17th May 2002_

Hermione quickly jumped off the pedestal and walked into the woods, as did all the other Players. From watching the previous three seasons of the Games, she understood that before any fight it was good to stock up, find a place to stay overnight, and avoid contact as effectively as possible.

She ran through the dark snow-covered forest, over rocks, over roots with a spell on her tongue. You never know when the enemy will appear next to you. She felt she had never run as fast in her life as she did now. Slowly the forest began to disappear before her eyes, and light appeared. She ran up the hill and looked around.

There was a valley with a turbulent river twisting like a dangerous, deadly snake. Around the river, the trees boasted their new white coat, and they competed against each other to see who dressed best this winter. In the background, she could see a large frozen lake, like the one at Hogwarts. You could probably skate on it, just like she skated with Ron and Harry when the three of them decided to stay in school over Christmas break.

_Harry_

The one she would never see again, only as an image in his son, only in a happy dream or a nightmare. Maybe not even that. Who knows what James will be like when all this is over.

_Harry_

A good-natured, brave, and loyal friend.

_Ginny_

James mother. Devoted, friendly, and incredibly strong, especially mentally. He'll need that when all this is over. If it ever ends. All that matters is whether Hermione can do her job. Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek, acrid from the cold of the outside world. Or the outside illusion?

Beyond the lake, they could there. By the big mountain. It was a strategic place, she thought, an overview and only a short walk to the water. She had learned to pick out places to spend the night while they searched the world for Horcrux. Because of the stupid Horocrux that made her look at the face of her biggest moth, which had tainted her forever.

She took careful steps down the cliff and reached the edge of the river. She took the water container from Alexander's pack and approached the stormy water carefully. She put the container under the icy, tickling water. She rose carefully and drank. It was so cold that her throat felt like fire, stinging and cold and burning at the same time.

She looked around, it was about half an hour from the tone. She had thirty minutes to find Ebony and get back to the agreed place. He won't find them here, they're not by the river. She would have to go on, deeper into the dark forest. Maybe even on a completely different side than she'd originally wanted. In this reality, could it have been around 6 p.m., late December, maybe the holiday season? Hermione didn't know, after a long time, she didn't know what to do. But she knew one thing, it was getting dark dangerously fast, and she had to act.

She came back up the hill, over which she had reached before. She ran back into the forest, which was even darker than the valley by the river, and began to decide which way to go. Then the clock struck, and a transparent but still visible barrier appeared on her right hand. Hermione reached out and touched the barrier carefully. Ice cold, impermeable.

"Hermione, Hermione! Please help me!"

she heard in the distance. "Ginny? Ginny!" she was horrified, and without hesitation ran deeper into the forest.

"Ginny, where are you?" she cried desperately, weaving her way through the trees. "Mione! Here, please!" came another voice. "Ron?" she breathed deeply and turned around. She saw no one but the darkness and the outline of the trees. "Ron!" she screamed breathlessly.

"Please!"His voice sounded worse and worse as if he were being tortured and losing all his strength. She ran in the next direction from which Ronald's voice was best heard. "Hermione, come on. There's too many of them!" echoed in the nearly empty forest.

"Ron, please hold!"She cried and ran as fast as she could.

"Granger? damn! Granger, where are you?" said a third voice. Which made her dizzy and stop in the middle of nowhere. 'Draco?" she whispered, so low she could barely hear herself. "Where are you?!" she turned around, frightened. "Where are you all?!" she cried desperately, staring into the darkness of the forest. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't know where she'd gone. All she had in mind was the need to help them.

"They have James. It's Hermione! Help me. Ginny's voice came again, and Hermione began to run. This time she was sure it was running the right way. You couldn't see a step, and now and then Hermione tripped over rocks, roots, and other obstacles on the ground.

"Aah," she gasped and felt her clothes get wet. How her skin feels the icy pain as if a million tiny needles of poison were stabbing into her. "Damn!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get out of the freezing water into which she had fallen. "God, God" she ground her teeth, crawled ashore, and leaned against a tree. Slowly she slid her back down the rough bark of the tall spruce and shivered.

"Hermione help us!"

"Granger. Granger, where are you!"

"Mione, there are too many of them!"

"They have James. Help us!"

All the voices merged into one. One desperate, screaming for Hermione's help. And she wasn't able to. She was unable to help her loved ones, her family, her friends. She was unable to do anything. She just sat on the ice floor, in the snow. Back against a massive tree, frozen to the bone. Lifting both legs, she pulled them to her chest and hugged herself.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not-" she repeated several times in her head, still into the wheel. Beads of tears ran down her cheeks and fell to her knees. Hermione gave up any fight. Even the smallest one with her tears. It was darker and darker around her. Dark, endless darkness that was slowly beginning to consume her, too. Hermione breathed her last breath of hot air into the icy atmosphere of the Arena and closed her heavy eyelids.

-*-

"Granger. You have a wand. You can't die like this!" he cried at the top of his lungs and walked around the room. Anything that got in his way, he either threw away, set fire to, or smashed.

"You must not die. You fucking promised."He slid his back down the wall and sat on the floor of his apartment. Tears began to build up in his eyes, and for the first time in four years, Draco gave up the fight and let them run down his cheeks. He let them evaporate from his life, let them engulf him in space. Just as she was now letting the darkness engulf his Hermione.

-*-

_"Ridiculous"_

"Mione, mione, wake up." Hermione felt a warm breath on her face. Unable to answer, she moved her head gently to the side. She felt two strong hands lift her off the ground. One below her knees and the other on her back. "It'll be all right, we're almost there." she heard Ebony's voice beside her ear.  
"Dra- Drac-" She stammered over her bluish, frosty lips. Ron gasped and stopped for a moment. "Drac-" Hermione tried again. "Not here, Mione, they can hear you," whispered Ron, and proceeded to their camp. Hermione didn't care. She didn't care. She just wanted him.

She wanted to see his ice-beautiful eyes, to feel his sweet lips and his tender touch. She wanted to know if she was okay if he'd seen her. He must have smashed something in his apartment and yelled at her. The thought gave Hermione a tiny smile. But she was too tired. Besides, everything that could hurt. Everything about her body was cooling, and her eyelids were heavier and heavier. It was so heavy she could barely keep it open.

But why should she leave them open? I mean, the darkness seemed so likable, so beautiful. She was so liberating. Just one long wink and she could be free, she could be out of this nightmare. She could have been with Harry. She could have been with Mom and Dad. She could have told them how sorry she was for what she had done. But that she had no choice, that at the time it seemed the only solution. Which later proved unnecessary. Hermione felt a tiny, icy tear run down her face, frozen as ice on a lake.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Hermione! For fuck sake." She heard Ron's voice from a distance. Hermione slowly raised her heavy hand and picked up the silver locket. Then the darkness welcomed her into its world.

"Come on. Open your eyes, Hermione! damn !" Was the last sentence she heard before he appeared before her eyes.

_He was dressed in a black suit, his hair unkempt, and a worried and tired expression adorned his face. "Granger. Open your eyes. You must fight!" he said in a gentle voice, stroking her cheek. It's not our time yet, neither mine nor yours. We're both going back now." He put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't-I-I just want to be with you." she stammered, looking into his eyes, which she missed so much. "You go back to Ron and Ebony, they'll take better care of you than I will. Fight for me. For our future" He kissed her forehead and disappeared._

"Because of him. For us. "

She'll have to fight for Draco. For their future together, they must survive.  
She would have to kill for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo pfu. Day one in Arena was interesting, right? But there is a LOT more coming!! Please let me know what you think!  
> -xoxo Maria


	9. Chapter nine

**_ Chapter nine _ **   
**_ Arena- day two _ **   
**_ Dragons _ **

18th May 2002

Hermione was slowly waking up to the chilly morning at the Arena. When she opened her tired eyes, she saw a cloudless blue sky. She turned her head slowly and saw Ron sitting near her. He looked tired and heartbroken. Hermione couldn't remember exactly what had happened yesterday, but she was afraid she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." came a male voice. Hermione rose slowly to her feet and saw Eric. "Good morning," she said hoarsely. "Here's your water, you must be thirsty." Ebony handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you," she replied in a whisper. It was as if the Sahara was in her throat.

"Ebony, Eric. Can you give us a moment alone?" said Ron for the first time since Hermione awoke. Ebony and Eric looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared into the tent.

"Thank you for saving my life yesterday," Hermione said after a long moment of silence. Ron smiled and stared ahead at the sunrise.

"Why him? " he asked, his eyes fixed on the dawn. Hermione wasn't sure if saying his name yesterday was just a dream or a nightmare. Obviously a nightmare.

"From when I was in the Capitol, he helped me," she whispered, got up, and moved beside Ron.

"I-I just don't understand." He looked down at the ground and drew patterns in the snow with his wand. "Neither do I." Ron gave her a startling look. "I mean, I understand what I'm feeling. But I don't understand why I feel it." Hermione corrected herself.

"Have you ever loved me? Or was I just a replacement for him?" He asked. "Of course I loved you, Ron, I still do. But not the same way as you do" answered Hermione truthfully.

"Ron, I'm not asking you to like him or anything, just please, try to understand."She grabbed his hand. Ron looked down at their joined hands and let out a deep breath. "I'll try."He smiled and kissed her knuckles.

"Ginny wrote. I would have shown it, but I had to burn the letter," he spoke as the sun rose in all its glory into the sky. "What did she write?" Hermione asked enthusiastically. "Nothing special, she mentioned The Teddy guy." Ron smiled. "You mean Th-" she asked blankly. "Shh!" He put his hand in front of her mouth.

Hermione understood, it was hard to think what you were saying and how loud you were saying it. Because everyone here can hear you. "He said he visited them. And he brought James a teddy bear." He was smiling. "A Teddy Bear? That's sweet."Hermione imagined as a little James got his first stuffed toy, a teddy bear. The joy of the little boy brought a smile to her face.

"You know, I've been thinking." Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly. "About what? Ginny?" she asked. "Yeah. You know, I don't want it to sound bad or heartless but..." He took a deep breath, and Hermione watched him intently.

"You think it's time for Ginny to move on." she finished for him.

"Yeah. You think so, too?"He looked into her eyes. "I dunno," she answered sincerely, looking back at the mountains ahead. "Teddy-guy's fine, James likes him, and I think Ginny likes him too," said Ron. "The way she wrote about him in the letter, God, I daresay she's in love.." laughed Ron. Hermione looked at him and saw the sparks of joy in his eyes. "I'm just afraid she won't admit it. Because of Harry, you know?"Hermione nodded and put her face on his shoulder. "We're all afraid to move on," she whispered.

-*-

"Hermione, you have a package from a sponsor," Ebony shouted, and came to Hermione. She looked at her in surprise and took the tiny package. It was wrapped in paper with calfskin string around it. Hermione shredded the paper and threw it into the fire. It was a tiny box. She opened it, and a dragon ring appeared before her eyes. She took it in her hand and noticed a tiny card.

_"Put it on"_   
_-L_

"Is that from your boyfriend?" came a male voice. Hermione turned and saw Eric. "Eric." She smiled at him. "What makes you say that? It's just from a friend in the District." She was trying to subtly change the subject. "I'm not stupid, Hermione. Sorting me to the Ravenclaw was no an accident." he laughed and sat down beside her. 'Ravenclaw? Did you go to Hogwarts? I don't remember you." Hermione bit her lower lip and thought. "That's fine, we sat together in class once." He was smiling. "What? I'm so sorry I don't remember you, Eric." Hermione felt bad. "You don't have to, you were busy at school. You should wear it. It's powerful magic, it'll come in handy."He pointed to the ring in Hermione's hand and stood up. "I'm going to pack up the tent, we're going to move on," Eric informed her, disappearing from her view.

-*-

"Where do we go next? attack?" Ebony asked as they reached a spacious clearing in the woods. Hermione gave her a startling look.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm Hufflepuff but I know I have to survive," Ebony argued, she was right. "Stop! Something's wrong." Ron stopped and put his index finger to his lips. Everyone fell silent, and all you could hear was the breeze playing with the branches of the trees. "Ron, there's no one here," Ebony said. "Shh!" said Ron rudely. Crabapple rolled her eyes and parted. "Please stop scaring us." she laughed. "You can't see or hear anyone. That means there's no one here."Ebony rolled her eyes and ran forward.

"See, it's all fi-"

Then a green beam of light struck her. Everyone froze, the world slowed down like a movie, and the whole group watched Ebony's small, limp body fall gracefully into the freshly fallen snow.

"Nooo!" Hermione screamed into space. Then other players appeared around them. "Watch out!" said Ron, casting a curse on the Player of the First Region.

That started the fight.

Deadly spells flew around Hermione, but she was unable to respond. She watched only the dead body of a young blonde girl in the snow. "Damn it, Hermione." Ernie appeared before her, and that aroused her, and she began to fight. Another clock chimes, but there was no barrier around her.

"What was that?" said the girl from the Second District. No one knew. Then a huge shadow appeared before them, and they all stopped fighting. "What the hell-?" said Eric, and Hermione looked up at the sky. Above them hovered a great snow-white dragon. "My God." Edith blurted. Slowly the Dragon began to descend into the clearing. They all started backing away, hiding in after each other back, whether they were allies or enemies. The dragon frightened them more than the other one next to them. Besides Hermione, she was so fascinated that she couldn't get her feet off the ground. The dragon swooped down in front of Hermione, only a short distance from her and a dragons head.

"Damn Hermione, run!" she heard Ronald's voice. But she was oblivious to him, enthralled by this precious being. Hermione almost seemed to want to be friends. Hermione raised her hand, and Snow Dragon touched Hermione's hand carefully with his nose. It was the one with the Dracos ring on it. She looked at the jewel and closed her eyes. _"Thank you,"_ she whispered into space.

"Will you help us out?" Hermione asked Snow Dragon, who blinked his eyelids in agreement. "We have to carry a girl, can you defend us?" Hermione laid her forehead on his rough, scaly, icy skin. "Ron, take Ebony and climb quickly on his back."She screamed and ran away from Snow Dragon. That's when he started throwing fire at his enemies. Ernie took Ebony in his arms and Ron helped him onto the big winged animal. Hermione climbed quickly onto his back and put her ringed hand on his skin. "fly!" she whispered.

The Snow Dragon obeyed her and soared over the clearing and the forest. "Damn, Hermione. When we get out of here, I may even have kissed your idiot." cried Ron, putting his hands in the air. She just rolled her eyes and smiled at the idea of Draco running from Ron.

"Thank you." she stroked the rough skin of the rare animal. There was another crash, and the snow dragon slowly turned to fresh snow in front of her. Hermione had a smile on her face and turned to her friends. At that moment, however, her smile faded.

Ebony.

Ernie was on his knees, holding Ebony's head in his lap, crying. Hermione came slowly after him and put one hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to bury her?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes, please." Ebony's best friend sobbed, and Ron and Eric went to dig a grave. "She was so terribly young, and unreasonable." he smiled among his sobs. "How old she was? I never asked." Hermione looked at the faded face of the dead girl. "Fresh eighteen, she should have had her whole life ahead of her." Ernie stroked her cheek.

Hermione felt a subtle tear and stroked Ernie's hair. "Come, let her go with respect." Hermione smiled sadly. Ernie took Ebony in his arms and slowly placed her in a freshly dug grave. "You think when it's over- that I can take her home. To her mother's?" asked red-eyed Ernie. 'Of course' Hermione put her face on his shoulder and interlaced her fingers on his left hand with his

With her other hand, she conjured a tiny wreath of yellow roses. "I think yellow was her favourite, wasn't it?" Hermione asked with a small smile. "It was," Ernie replied, and all five allies stood in the snow and watched the freshly dug grave disappear under the snow.

"Hermione, sing to her," said Eric. "I don't think that's appropriate." she disagreed with Erik's suggestion. "Ebony loved music," Ernie whispered. Hermione took a deep breath. "Which one?" She was smiling at Ernie. "The one you sang on the train to the Capitol, it sounded sad." Ron stood beside Ernie and put his hand on his shoulder.

_„Are you, are you. Coming to the tree? They stung up a man. They say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be. If we meet at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you..."_


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story!!   
> And I wan to warn you - I cried when I tried this chapter. It's not that long like the other ones, but its a really important one  
> \- Love Marie

**_ Chapter ten _ **   
**_ Arena day third _ **   
**_ Crystal night _ **

_19.May 2002_   
_20:00 Capitol_

"My Lord, the rebels are getting worse. The Fifth District is completely out of control. We don't have many people there." Draco informed his Lord. "Hmm," Voldemort answered without taking his eyes off the window.

'Tell me Draco what you know about Miss Granger." Voldemort asked Draco after a moment. Draco looked at his master in surprise. "She was the smartest in our class. She handled the Runes well, erm" stammered a bewildered Death Eater.

"I didn't mean that. What about her family?" He looked at Draco over the neck of the glass.  
"The parents are dead, died in the attack on Australia," replied Draco, with heartache. "So be it, then tell me. Who does she care about the most? Is that the Ginevra girl?" he put down his glass and sat down at his desk.

"I think so, she and Potter's son-" Draco dropped out by mistake. "Potter's son? Oh, of course, young Miss Weasley, gave birth to another Potter," he repeated aloud, to himself. Draco felt his palms begin to sweat. 'Who's your best man, Draco?"He raised his eyebrows at him. "Young Theodore Nott, Sir. He's my best." he answered truthfully. Theo was, in fact, the best man he had, whether as a friend or a "colleague."

'Thank you, Draco, you may leave."

**-*-**

_21:00 - Arena_

It was a cold night, and Hermione was sitting on a rock outside the common tent. Last night after burying Ebony, they met the Logg siblings, and together they went back to the mountains. They waited for one single message, and it could all be over. It could finally be over.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron sat down beside her. "Want some tea? It's quite cold." He smiled and handed her a thermos with tea. "Thank you, Ron. Where did you get it?" she asked, sipping her delicious tea. "Mom sent it. She thinks about everything." He continued to smile.

"Don't you think it's an odd evening?" asked Hermione.

"It somehow reminds me of a Crystal night. You once told me about it. It was about Jews?" answered Ron. "No, it's different it's like the same as before The Games, same as before-"

"-Before the Battle of Hogwarts? Yeah, the calm before the storm." he finished the sentence behind her, watching the clear night sky.

"Not before the storm. I think the storm hit a long time ago, and that none of us is prepared for the consequences."  
  
  


-*-

20:30 - Capitol

Silence, darkness and the smell of the blood in the air. The Dark Lord sat in his office at Buckingham Palace. In front of his desk was the rest of the blood, one of the rebels resisting. "Bring me young Nott." the Evil Lord commanded in a venomous voice to the two Death Eaters at his door. "Yes, sir." replied one of the Death Eaters. Tom sat down in a large chair by the fireplace and poured himself a glass of expensive alcohol.

"You called for me, sir?" said the voice of young Theodore Nott. "Yes, come and sit with me, son." Voldemort pointed to the chair beside him. Theodore obeyed and sat down. "Want a drink?" offered his Lord. Theodore politely declined. "As you well know, Theodore, the Districts are getting worse and worse," he said in a cold voice, watching the fireplace burn. "Yes, Lord, we are trying to settle the unrest in the First District. I'm sorry it's taking so long." Theodore defended his team. "Oh, that's not what I meant, young man. What your team is doing in the First District is more than satisfactory." He drank from his glass of Whisky and turned his whole body to young Death Eater.

'Tell me, Theodore, what do you know about the Seventh District and its inhabitants?" asked the Evil Lord. Theodore got scared. "The former members of the Phoenix Order and their families live there." he replied, his throat dry. 'Are you sure, Theodore, that you don't want a drink. It sounds like your throat is dry" the Dark Lord handed his Death Eater a glass of Whiskey. "Thank you, my Lord." Voldemort studied him for a moment, then continued. "And you also know there's an uncomfortable person living there. Which might give the rebels hope instead of Miss Granger." he watched young Nott with a cold stare. "You mean, Professor McGonagall?" Theo asked cautiously.

"No, Theodore, I don't mean her" He rose from his chair.

"Ginny Weasley and her son."

**-*-**

_21:00 - Seventh District_

"Oh, love" cradled the little boy in her arms. "No one's ever going to hurt, love," she whispered into his black hair. "He's going to give you all his love." She sobbed. The little boy in her arms awoke. "Mommy, why are you crying?" The boy asked. "You're so loved, sweetie."

"Mommy loves you." More and more tears ran down her face. "Daddy loved you." she gripped the child tightly. Then she heard the creak of the floor. "Remember, sweetie. Remember how much you're loved," she whispered into his hair. "Mommy, Mom?" A four-year-old son began to cry. "Shh. Shh "she comforted her son.

"Ginny?" came from behind her. The young mother put her son to bed and kissed his forehead one last time. "Sleep, honey." she stroked his cheek and wiped her tear from his face. 'I, you know - I,' said his trembling voice again. "It's okay, I know you have to," she replied, turning to him. "Ginny-I don't want to-."

"Shh, Theo. I know, I know." Ginny cried. "But I must." he stammered, fists clenched and eyes closed. "You look like him, Theo" Ginny's tears were streaming down her cheek and she stroked Theodore's cheek.

"But I'm not him." he opened his eyes and gave in to her touch. "But you're not him, you are you. Another love of my life." She whispered.

"But promise me one thing, Theo." She looked into his eyes. "Anything. Ginny, anything. "He answered, staring at her glassy, red eyes. "Please take care of him." She looked at little James. "Please, he needs someone." she watched her son play with a teddy bear.

"I promise." he took Ginny's hand. "Take him to the moon for me." She squeezed his hand back. "I will Ginny, I will." he held her hand tightly. "I'm terribly sorry, --" he took a deep breath. "You have no idea how sorry I am" Ginny snatched her hand from his grasp. She laid her forehead against his and cupped his cheeks with both hands. "Shh, Theo. Just promise to me," she whispered. Theodore nodded in agreement.

"I'm ready. Do it." she whispered into his face "I can't Ginny. I need you too much," he shook his head, cold streams of tears running down his cheek.

"Do it, Theo! Do it" she screamed in his face. "It has to be you. Or he'll kill you, too," she added between sobs. "Last time?" She looked into his eyes. "Last time." He took a deep breath, and she locked their lips, with a sweet, long last kiss. Which was filled with tears, fear, regret and wasted moments.

"I'll take care of him, I promise." he kissed Ginny on the forehead and took a step back. He looked into her eyes and raised his wand. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her big blue eyes one last time.

**_"Avada Kedavra"_ **

A green beam of light flew from Theodore's wand into Ginny's heart. The limp body of a young mother who had been loved until the last moment fell to the ground. The body of the last girl in the Weasley family. The body of the girl who was best friends, lover and mother.

"Shh, Hey buddy." Theo lifted the little boy from his crib. "Now we'll be together. Now we'll take care of each other" he tried to calm the crying son of the girl he had killed in front of his own eyes. "What's his name?" he asked James, noticing the little boy clutching a teddy bear.

"Teddy," James said quietly.

"A very special person used to call me Teddy." Theo smiled at the toy. "Mommy named him." James sobbed. "what happened to mommy?" asked the little boy. Theo froze

"She is sleeping. Let's go so we don't wake her. She needs rest." Theo whispered to James' ear and looked into his eyes. They were blue, full of joy and determination, just like his mother's.

"You have your mother's eyes." He stroked James's hair. "Let's take Teddy with us, shall we?" he hugged him in his arms

"Now we go home. We'll be safe there," he whispered into his little boy's hair and walked slowly out of the house of oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I did it...  
> Please leave comments so I know what you think!


End file.
